Garrus Vakarian/Unique dialogue
On occasion when Garrus is in the squad, he will engage in conversations unique to him. __TOC__ Mass Effect Unique Dialogue Throughout Shepard's travels, there are specific points where Garrus will voice his opinions. Talk to Squadmate *On the Citadel, when you are near the Relay Monument, if you talk to Garrus he will say that it was odd that the Keepers never really paid attention to the monument. *On the Citadel, when you are near the Krogan Monument, if you talk to Garrus, he will describe how the whole galaxy once thanked the krogan, and about how they are now hated and feared. If Wrex is also in the squad there will be a small debate where Garrus tries to defend the releasing of the genophage, claiming that it was the krogan who started the Rebellions to which Wrex responds, "and the turians made sure to finish it." Spontaneous Sometimes Garrus will say something spontaneously, without being prompted. Mass Effect 2 Unique Dialogue Throughout Shepard's travels, there are specific points where Garrus will voice his opinions. * During his recruitment mission, Garrus will shoot at Shepard and the squad if they stand around too long, but he later claims that he fired "concussive rounds only," meant to merely bring down their shields. He reasons that he did so only to avoid arousing the mercenaries' suspicions regarding Shepard and the commander's squad. When Garrus' response is met with skepticism, he will joke that Shepard and the squad were taking too long and that he wanted to hurry them along and if he wanted to do more than take down their shields he would have. * Omega, during Mordin's recruitment mission. Before entering, he will say, "A quarantine zone for a plague that kills turians, why don't we ever go anywhere nice?" However, Garrus shows no hesitation of entering, stating, "It's your call, Shepard. If you need me, I'm not going to let a cough keep me back". * If the player saved the council in ME, brings Garrus along for the meeting and picks the ”I don’t answer to you”-line Garrus will respond to the council by saying “We shouldn’t be fighting. If we’re going to stop the Reapers, we have to work together.” * If certain dialogue choices are made during his loyalty mission and if certain actions were taken in Mass Effect (e.g. how the player dealt with Dr. Saleon outright during Garrus' personal quest), Garrus will indicate his methods were learned from Shepard. If Shepard chose to kill Dr. Saleon outright instead of turning him in in Mass Effect, Garrus expresses surprise when asked if killing Sidonis will make things right, stating Shepard was the one who taught him killing is the best solution; otherwise, he will acknowledge that Shepard doesn't approve. Before the meeting with Sidonis, Garrus will state that he "learned from the best" if Shepard states that he/she would kill Sidonis for betrayal too. This means Garrus' personality and conduct is shaped by Shepard's guidance in Mass Effect. * When Wrex associates Grunt's "condition" with becoming a full adult during the associated loyalty mission, Garrus makes a remark about Grunt's adolescence, suggesting they take him to Omega and buy him some dances instead. * When talking to Detective Anaya on Illium about refusing an order to arrest the asari Justicar as it is a potentially suicidal order, Garrus will say: "We can disobey suicidal orders? Why wasn't I told?" * During Tali's recruitment mission. When the Geth Colossus starts firing at Shepard and the squad, Garrus will say: "Definitely like old times." * If the player questions Captain Bailey on the abuse of suspects, Captain Bailey explains that certain situations can only be solved by breaking the rules. Garrus will remark that C-Sec has indeed changed. * If Tali is present when you encounter a Quarian being accused of pickpocketing by a volus, his insulting attitude prompts her to say how she is tempted to jack the volus' olfactory filters to smell like refuse. Garrus will say "Remind me never to get on your bad side". * Purgatory prison ship: when Shepard tells Jack that becoming his enemy is a bad idea, Garrus will say "they have a way of dying." * Purgatory prison ship: When Shepard finds the body of a dead guard mobbed by escaping prisoners, Garrus will comment that the prisoners there are indeed violent, he doesn't always agree with what the mercenaries do there, but they are keeping dangerous people out for a greater good. If Mordin is also present, he will refute this, claiming that the violence of the rioting prisoners is retribution for the guards' brutality. * If Garrus is chosen to lead the second diversion squad during the Suicide Mission, he will end up dying after being hit by a Collector attack if his loyalty was not previously secured. His final words are, "Sorry, Shepard. Won't be with you at the end. Snipe one for me, would you?" Talk to Squad Mate Throughout Shepard's travels, there are specific points where Garrus will want to say something, if the Commander will listen. *Citadel, Zakera Ward level 27 Dock: C-Sec Customs' desk, Garrus will state that nothing has changed in the Citadel. It is still the same crime infested place that it was when he left. *Derelict Reaper: After the (then) unknown party snipes a pair of Husks at the altar, Garrus will point out the Dragon's teeth. *Omega: Near Kenn's Salvage or the lower entrance to Afterlife. Garrus will comment on how the strong were still exploiting the weak and that nothing he did made a dent on it. *Illium: Near the volus and asari discussing shorting prefabs, Garrus will explain that despite appearances, Illium is no safer than Omega. *Tuchanka: Garrus will comment on the defense guns near the scout commander. Spontaneous Sometimes Garrus will say something spontaneously, without being prompted. *During missions, in combat, Garrus will shout "Scratch one!", "Scoped and Dropped", "I love this rifle" and "One less to worry about!" when he kills an enemy. *Zakera Ward, between level 27 and level 28, Garrus will tease Tali about the long elevator rides from Mass Effect and how they gave her a chance to "share". The teasing ends when Tali reminds Garrus of her shotgun. *Also on Zakera Ward , during Thane's Loyalty Mission , when asking Captain Bailey about the Shepard VI which Mouse was selling, after Bailey tells Shepard about the data deletion message the VI gives, Garrus will joke, "That's pretty... extreme, Commander." *Omega, during Mordin's recruitment mission, Garrus will say, "Is it hot in here, or is it just...*''coughs''* Oh, that's not good." This occurs pretty soon after entering the zone, showing the plague's infectiousness. He also comments on the fires, saying "At some point in my life, I got used to the smell of burning bodies... that's probably a bad sign." Mordin Solus will heal him when the clinic is reached. *Upon landing on Korlus, Jedore can be heard over the PA system. Garrus will comment that "someone likes the sound of their own voice". *Tuchanka, if Garrus is brought along on Mordin's loyalty mission, upon entering the hospital compound, he comments, "That's unfortunate, hospitals aren't fun to fight through." When Shepard asks, "What is fun to fight through?", Garrus replies "Gardens, electronics shops. Antique stores but only if they're classy." *Illium, during Thane's recruitment mission, upon opening the elevator with the krogan bounty hunter Garrus will say "We're a little exposed out here, especially if anyone's in that elevator." Depending on who else is in the squad, Shepard may respond with "I was just thinking the same thing myself, Garrus." One of the few times where Shepard will refer to a specific squadmate outside of that mate's recruitment/loyalty mission. (Certain squad members will instead recommend taking cover, instead of Shepard and Garrus discussing it.) *On entering the Collector ship, Garrus says "I love what they've done with the place". *Upon finding out the true motives on the Collector ship, by picking Renegade option,"That son of a bitch sent us right into Collector hands", Garrus replies "And here I thought I'd had my betrayal and attempted murder for this year..." *Tuchanka, if Garrus is brought along on Mordin's loyalty mission, if Shepard tells the Urdnot scout that he is whining like a quarian with a stomach ache Garrus will say "There's no pep talk like a military pep talk." *On Omega, after Shepard is poisoned by the Batarian bartender, Garrus will apologize saying that he should have warned the Commander. *On the Derelict Reaper, after entering the first door, Garrus says "Exploring an abandoned area, expecting something mechanical and nasty to jump out at any moment. Just like old times." *Heastrom, if Garrus is brought along on Tali'Zorah's recruit mission, after the squad is attacked by a Geth Colossus, Garrus will say "Definitely like old times." Category:Unique dialogue